Program Summary The 2019 Summer Biomechanics, Bioengineering, and Biotransport Conference (SB3C) will be held in Seven Springs Resort, in Pennsylvania. The purpose of this funding request from the SB3C Foundation is to increase student attendance and participation at the SB3C meetings for the next 3 years (2019, 2020 and 2021), including female and URM students. The annual SB3C meeting is typically held each summer in the US, except for every 4th year when we often times co-locate with the World Congress on Biomechanics. The primary objective of this proposal is to reduce the registration costs of graduate students attending this meeting, especially those that are female and underrepresented minorities (URM). Dr. Alisa Morss Clyne is our Program Chair and is busy preparing an outstanding scientific program that will include more than 300 oral and 300 poster presentations. Female and URM graduate students receiving awards from this proposal will participate in a Diversity Mentor-Mentee Event (DMME) whose purpose is to provide a relaxed and informal environment where these students have mentoring and networking opportunities with dedicated world leaders in the bioengineering field.